


Work Title*

by wdwsapplecore



Category: Why Don't We (Band)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Original Character(s), Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wdwsapplecore/pseuds/wdwsapplecore
Summary: *yes i am a dumb piece of shit that named my fanfic work title because I couldnt think of a good name so thats what we get *idk just read the book you are probably bored and looking for something to waste your tie on so why not read this :) I wrote this because I was bored so read it please





	Work Title*

The band just finished performing in Orlando at the House of blues for their Invitation Tour. "Jack! Oh my god you did so good!" Gabbie said. "G your just saying that because you're my girlfriend...". "No, I'm saying that because it's true!"Gabbie said with a small laugh. "Guys! The stage crew said that it's going to be awhile before they finish loading our stuff on the semi, do you guys want to eat here?" Daniel asked. "Yea sure oh and ask Zach if he wants to eat with Gabbie and I-her friend came so it won't be so awkward if Zach comes to so it's not just us and then Gabbie's friend as a third wheeler" "Sure no problem" Daniel replied just before Jack went through the back to the restaurant. " Jack and Gabbie started walking back just as Gabbie shouted "Oh and Happy Birthday Dani!" and with a remote reply "thanks".

*in the restaurant after Zach agreed and they are seated*  
There was a huge swarm of girls (probably who attended the concert) creepily watching them eat from the entrance. A few of the girls came over and took a picture with them which was really annoying to Jack but Gabbie and her friend didn't mind too much- although they politely asked the security restaurant person to not let them come by them. It wasn't until a few of the girls started to get tables to eat there just to watch them from their table that they decided to move(also the fact that like ten-twenty girls were still watching them from the entrance. They got moved to a table in the back where no one was so that they wouldn't be bothered- although Gabbie's friend did point out that there were five to ten girls watching them from behind the bushes behind the window but they just decided to ignore that.  
*later that evening at Dani's B-Day party*  
"Yea so actually-before I came back here there were some nice girls who sang me Happy Birthday in Spanish, it was really cool, and then there was this other girl who I could tell was kind of having an inside heart attack she was fangirling really hard but she was really cute and I took a photo with her" Dani explained. "Yea we took some photos with a few girls before we moved to the back..." Jack says while laughing.  
*later that evening*  
"So sadly you are leaving... but I will see you again at the New York show," Gabbie says solemnly. "Yea G, I'm really going to miss you…” Jack says as if he is in a hurry.  
*After the New York show*  
“Hey Jack, um I don’t want to be rude but you seem to be less interested in Gabbie lately… like you seem to be either ignoring her or just idk whats your deal tho?!” Zach exclaimed almost immediately after they walk into the tour bus. “When did this become yOur problem Zach?” Jack shouted a little too loudly. “Dude, sorry man didn’t mean to make you mad…”. Jack had been a little distant from Gabbie---Sydnie told him to be careful and not to be too attached because of her age and because she was worried that she might hurt Jack(like mentally or something). “Idk man, maybe you're right I need to be more interactive with Gabbie I guess I have been ignoring her…”.


End file.
